Healing
by Sakura-chan79
Summary: After a particularly rough fight with the Daein forces, Elincia helps out with healing Ike’s wounds. IkexElincia Oneshot


**Summary: **After a particularly rough fight with the Daein forces, Elincia helps out with healing Ike's wounds. IkexElincia

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance.

* * *

There were many wounded soldiers this time around. There were always a lot but still…this seemed to be the highest count yet as far as Elincia could tell. And twice that number were dead. All of them were dying for her in hopes of regaining their homeland. And she had been unable to save them. It pained her to think that her homeland had to be won back by the blood of her people and supporters.

She hated war. It caused so much pain and sorrow. If she ever did win back her homeland, she had long since decided that she would do everything in power to avoid any more wars. That is, if the people accepted her as their queen. Well…even if they didn't, she would still do all she could to make sure war was avoided. Even if she was not crowned queen, she was sure there would still be things she could do. She would still be a courtier. She would still have a say in matters of state. And she intended to make her views known.

" Princess Elincia!"

The green-haired princess looked up from her work. Mist knelt on the other side of the soldier. His side was deeply cut, and she was using all the healing spells she knew in order to cleanse the wound. A roll of bandages lay beside her. " What is it, Mist?"

" It is Ike! Can you go and tend to him? There are so many people out here, so I'll take over. Ike needs you, and then so does Boyd, Oscar, and Stefan. They're all torn up pretty badly. I could only quickly bandage them, but they need more attention. Rhys has his hands full with some other soldiers, as does Soren. You're the only other one left."

" Ah sure," Elincia replied with a smile, " I'll go over right away!" Gracefully, she stood up, dusted off her skirts, took her staff and her roll and bandages and headed to Ike's tent. She assumed everyone would be in their usual tents.

Ike lay on his cot, his left side and right arm both bandaged rather poorly. They were soaked with blood. He had other cuts and bruises on the rest of his body, but he lay quite calmly. Elincia knelt carefully at the side of the cot and smiled at him reassuringly.

" It seems as though the battle was quite bad," she remarked as she removed the blood-soaked bandage on his arm. The gash was wide, but not deep. He must have dodged, but not quickly enough. " So many people with so many injuries. Some of them are poisoned too. I do hope you aren't. I'm not sure if we have many antitoxin's left."

" I'm not," Ike replied, his arm stiffening as she examined the wound. " Just torn up is all."

" Yes…" she raised her staff, " Please relax. I'm going to heal it."

He didn't answer. He merely closed his eyes and waited for her to start the healing. It wasn't that healing hurt of course. It was a pleasant experience, where a warm wave of energy engulfed the recipient and their wounds healed. But a relaxed person would be healed much more efficiently than someone who was panicked and agitated.

The wound was soon covered with fresh, clean skin. It was a little red there with a small bruise, but it was nothing that Elincia could not handle. She'd worked with much worse. From somewhere in her skirts, she drew out a small container with some white cream inside. Dipping her index finger in, she rubbed some onto the red part of Ike's arm. He winced at the sudden pressure, but said nothing.

" Can you sit up?" Elincia asked presently, setting the cream aside, " I need to see your other side now."

" I think so," the young lord grunted, heaving himself into a sitting position with some difficulty. A shadow of worry clouded Elincia's face for a moment, but Ike did not complain about any pain.

The wound was both wide and deep this time. He had lost –and was still losing— a lot of blood. Elincia removed the bandage with as much care as she could, but it still stung terribly. Ike's face twisted with hot waves of pain riveting through him occasionally. The sooner she healed it, the better. She couldn't afford to take too long. She hoped that everyone else had escaped such injury. She felt terrible for Ike to have to go through such pain on her behalf.

" Please hold still," Elincia said in her quiet voice. Ike did not answer, but he grasped the edge of his cot tightly to keep himself from moving. Elincia wanted to giggle. It wouldn't hurt _that _much that he would need to hold onto the edge of the cot, and she was sure he knew that too. Healing never really hurt. He was like this sometimes, but only around her. It did make her smile though. She lifted her staff to the wound and warm energy again washed over the blue-haired lord. This one took longer to heal since it was so much worse than the first one. Even with her staff, the wound was stubborn, and left a white scar and red skin around it. She rubbed more of her cream onto this one as well.

She paused for a moment. Those two had been obvious wounds, but the front of his coat was torn again. Blood soaked too from the look of it. " May I see your chest, my lord Ike? It seems you have taken another wound there that Mist missed bandaging." He grunted, a faint line of pink staining his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, but he complied nonetheless. She was a healer after all. She wasn't some lovesick child.

His chest, nicely made as it was, was cut up everywhere with a particularly bad wound over his left ribs. She pressed a hand to his chest there, testing to see if there were any broken ribs, but with his lack of response, she assumed there was not. He would have at least winced if there was. That made things easier though. She didn't like having to deal with broken bones as well. When it came to injuries such as those, she though Rhys was a lot better than she, and would have sent for him immediately.

She raised her staff and used its power to heal the wound as best she could. Stubbornly, it closed, leaving a scab behind, and looking like it would tear open again at any moment. Gently, she rubbed more of her cream onto that wound too, as well as the other small cuts he had on him. She tried not to blush. Setting the cream aside once more, she picked the bandages up again and stood to wrap them around the top half of his chest to make sure the wound wouldn't reopen.

" There," Elincia announced proudly, " Unless you know of any more wounds, you are finished. If that wound tears open again, please send for someone to heal it. I will check up on it again later if you don't mind, my lord Ike."

" None others Princess Elincia," Ike assured her, pulling on his coat again and bucking his sword to his side.

" No swordplay," she said firmly, striding forward again and taking the sword away before he could buckle it on completely, " Not until your wounds have healed completely. I don't want you tearing them open again and using your sword –even in practice!- will surely do that. Do not do anything strenuous before I say you can. Besides, you need the rest. You have not been getting enough of it lately."

He nodded ruefully as Elincia placed the sword against a crate in his tent. She was right. He hadn't been getting enough sleep. And he needed rest just as much as anyone else. If he was to lead them into battle, he needed to be fully rested. Elincia knew all too well that too little rest could mean death on the battlefield. She wouldn't admit it, not yet at any rate, but she didn't want Ike to die. Not yet. Her face coloured at that thought, but it was true.

" Are you all right, Princess Elincia?" Ike asked, noticing her sudden discomfort. " Can I do something to help you?"

She shook her head and weakly smiled. " It is nothing you need to concern yourself over. Please, rest a while, while I take care of the other's." With a hasty curtsy that did not befit someone of her stature and training, Elincia left the tent, her orange skirts flowing around her in the wind. But Ike caught her hand at the door before she vanished.

" Here," he said, handing her the small container of white cream, " I'm sure the other's you tend will need it. It works extremely well. It would be a shame for you to leave it here."

" Thank you," she said, looking a little flustered, " Now please, lay down and rest. I…I do not want to hear that you have died on the battlefield because your wounds did not heal properly or that you did not get enough rest!"

He smiled at her. " I won't die. Not yet Princess." He didn't let go of her hand as he spoke. " I still have to avenge my father's death, and help you regain Crimea. I have much left to do. Dying won't accomplish any of it. So don't worry yourself too much over me."

She nodded, happy to hear that. He let go of her hand and vanished back into his tent. She almost wished he hadn't let go. It felt nice to hold onto a strong hand. She clenched it by her side, wishing he was still holding it, before she hastily remembered that Boyd, Oscar, and Stefan were all waiting for her treatment. Quickly, she turned and hurried down a few tents to the one the three brothers shared, with Rolf holding the tent flap open for her, and her thoughts still on Ike.


End file.
